Caramelos y Confesiones
by Lolly Sweet
Summary: Halloween es una fiesta que nadie se quiere perder... aunque no he disfrutado de ella, algo importante aconteció esa noche que me hizo feliz no haber estado presente... ( Seychelles x Hong Kong )


_Hola! Espero que todos los que leán mi fic se encuentre bien. ^^_

 _Bueno; esta es una historia que hago sobre esta pareja, la verdad es que me gusta mucho Seychelles & Hong Kong_

 _Antes que nada, explicare el fic; todo pasa en la casa de Arthur donde Seychelles y Hong Kong , junto con Sealand son de alguna manera son (sirvientes de Inglaterra) ... para que entienda el fic...^_^_ _En mi historia estarán representando ese papel ... =)_

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de la serie Axis Powers Hetalia de Himaruya Hidekazu._

* * *

 **CARAMELOS Y CONFESIONES **

* * *

No hay nada más espantoso que estar encerrado dentro trabajando, y ver como los demas se divierten sin ti. Y más aun si es en día de brujas.

Un niño inquieto corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la mansión de Inglaterra.

Este se encontraba vestido de lobo y llevaba una canasta vacía para todos lados.

– ¡¿Puedes quedarte quieto?! – Le ordeno furioso Arthur, que estaba vestido de Momia.

– ¡Obligame IDIOTA! – dijo el pequeño Sealand, que al terminar de insultarlo se lanzo a correr hacia afuera.

–¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE MOCOSO?! – grito Arthur saliendo a correr tras de él.

– Ah, como son estos niños. – Agrego América mientras lamia una paleta.

– Inglaterra no es un niño, solo se comporta como uno – dijo China mientras salia tras de Arthur.

– Umnm...bueno se nos hara tarde. Sera mejor que nos vallamos antes de que repartan todos los dulces– dijo América que estaba disfrazado de Papa Noél y tenía un saco gigante donde guardar los dulces. – Sese nos vemos, lamento que tengas que trabajar en un día como hoy.

Una vena apareció en la sien de la morena; estaba furiosa porque debía quedarse ordenando los documentos de Arhur y no podría disfrutar de la noche.

– Otra vez sera... – dijo con un hilo de voz quebrada.

– Claro que sera otra vez– agrego esto, dibujando en su rostro una amplia sonrisa; Seychelles sintiendo muy dentro de su corazón darle un buen puñetazo en la nariz, sentía que de alguna manera América se estaba burlando de ella. – Nos veremos, bye bye– Dichas estas palabras, se marcho de la mansión, cerrando la puerta muy fuerte.

La morena dejo escapar un suspiro, tenía ganas de llorar porque este era un día que ella esperaba con ansias, pero lamentablemente no podria pasar.

– Bueno... – dijo Seychelles resignada – No me queda otra que ver algo en la televisión...quizás den algo divertido – Se dirigió hasta el sofá y se sentó sobre el, tomo el control remoto y encendió el televisor.

No había más que programación aburrida; hizo zapping por unos segundos, hasta que encontró en un canal unas espantosas escenas de terror, que la dejaron aterrorizada; donde una niña sumamente pálida de cabellos largos y oscuros salían de un televisor. (La llamada). Seychelles toma de unos almoadines que estaban en el sofa y se abrazo a ellos. Ella comenzó a temblar; tanto era el miedo que mordió las almohadas rompiéndolas. La muchacha empezó a sentir escalofríos de repente, tenía una sensación extraña en todo el cuerpo. Llego una escena en la película, donde había mucho suspenso. Sese que era bastante ansiosa, no esperaba hasta ver que rayos iría a pasar.

Luego sobre su cuello sintió un espantoso aire frío, que la dejo totalmente paralizada.

Lentamente fue volteando su rostro para ver de que se trataba, ella pensó que quizás era la muchacha que se escapo del televisor para matarla. Se levanta lentamente del sofá, y sigilosamente lanza un puñetazo hacia el sujeto o ser que se encontraba tras de ella.

–¡TOMA ESTO NIÑA MALVADA! – Logra golpear el rostro de la persona, pero ella queda sorprendida y apenada al ver que golpeo duro los labios de su compañero de trabajo Hong Kong.

– Ho-hong Kong! Lo lamento tanto! – se fue acercando a él hasta que freno – Idiota porque rayos me asustas así?!– le pregunto molesta.

El castaño por su parte, la observaba muy serio. Este llevo una mano sobre sus labios, y noto que le sangraban un poco.

– Oh! Perdóname! Pero tu tienes la culpa por asustarme así! – dijo muy preocupada con un par de lagrimas en sus ojos.

Ella se acerco más a él, y saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre del chico; pero cuando ella estaba a punto de hacerlo, él le corrió la mano bruscamente.

–¿No tienes que estar trabajando? – pregunto el muchacho, quitándose las últimos rastros de sangre sobre su boca.

Seychelles quedo paralizada, una mínima gota de sudor salio de la frente morena.

– S-si pero lo haré luego de ver la película.

La morena se volteo rápidamente, y se dirigió nuevamente hasta el sofá, sentándose sobre el.

El joven asiático la quedo observando. No podía creer que la chica sea tan irresponsable; Hong Kong en lugar de ella, preferia hacer el deber primero y luego divertirse. Aunque él no hacia muchas cosas divertidas que digamos, su pasatiempo favorito era lanzar petardos y cohetes a Inglaterra.

El muchacho deja salir un suspiro mientras se rascaba un poco la sien.

– Hong ven a ver la película conmigo por favor! – exclamo la morena con una sonrisa inocente.

– No – respondió al instante su compañero.

– Vamos! No seas malo! Tengo mucho miedo! – insistió la morocha con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

– Si tienes miedo mira otra cosa – termino de decir.

Seychelles era una muchacha que se enojaba muy difícilmente, pero todo lo que le había ocurrido en ese día, la sacaron de su tranquilidad; y encima de todo que su compañero le hablara mal, bue...Hong Kong ya tenia esa manera de responder.

–¡Maldito! ¡Eres muy malvado, no te cuesta nada!

Hong Kong arqueo una ceja. Le dio la espalda y se alejo del lugar lentamente.

– ¡Te estoy hablando, a una dama no se la ignora de esa manera! – cabreada, tomo el control remoto y se lo arrojo al castaño. Este se dio cuenta y esquivo el objeto rápidamente. El chico observo detenidamente al artefacto que ya hacía roto en el suelo; luego dirigió su mirada hacía la chica.

La morena al ver los ojos miel del asiático se estremeció.

– Lo-lo lamento mucho – se levanto del sofá y se fue hacía donde estaba el chico. – Perdóname, hago las cosas sin pensar ¿No te golpeo, no? – pregunto la chica.

– No – respondió el chico.

– En serio lo lamento muchísimo – la chica bajo la mirada muy apenada y triste.

– No te preocupes por mi, preocúpate por ti cuando llego Inglaterra.

– ¡Tenes razón! – no pudo evitar la morocha ponerse a llorar –¡Rompí el control remoto, encima lo peor de todo! ¡tengo que terminar el deber que me mando!.

Hong Kong frunció el ceño y la miro mal. Luego coloco su mano en la nuca y dejo salir un suspiro.

– Te ayudare con tus deberes; así que deja de llorar.

Seychelles pego un grito de alegría y se lanzo abrazar al castaño.

– Muchas gracias, muchas gracias! – Lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo. – ¡Vamos a terminar con el trabajo ahora!.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la oficina de Inglaterra. Al entrar al lugar, notaron que había una inmensa cantidad de papeles sobre el escritorio. Los dos se pusieron de color blanco y quedaron boquiabiertos.

– Nnn-no puede ser!, ¡no pensé que era tanto!.

Seychelles se dejo caer lentamente en el suelo, mientras que Hong Kong se acercaba lentamente hacía el escritorio y tomo una gran cantidad de los documentos.

– ¿Qué es lo que te mando hacer? – pregunto Hong Kong, mientras leía el contenido de los papeles.

– Me dijo que los ordenara por número...son demasiados – comenzó a golpear con sus puños el piso.

– Veras, no me tomara mucho tiempo en terminarlo– dijo el asiático mientras tomaba todos los documentos. – Pensé que te había dado una tarea mucho más difícil.

– Eee-es-espera ¡¿Qué lo harás tu solo?! – se levanto casi de un salto del suelo y se fue al lado del chico.

– Esto no es nada comparado con lo que me manda hacer a mí. – Dijo mientras se sentaba es una silla.

–¡Pe-pe-pero es mi deber, yo tengo que hacerlo! – se coloco frente a él tomando los documentos, pero en ese momento que estaba a punto de quitárselos, el castaño tomo de las muñecas a Seychelles, no permitiéndole que continuara.

– Déjame – Dijo con un tono de voz seria y enojada.

– Es-esta bi-bien. – las manos de Sese soltaron los papeles. – Me quedare aquí esperando a que termines, ¿puedo quedarme verdad? – pregunto Sese un poco nerviosa.

– Como tú quieras – les respondió rápido mientras ubicaba los documentos por numero.

Pasaron alrededor unos treinta minutos. La muchacha de coletas no soportaba estar en total silencio en una oficina con un joven sin que se entable una conversación. Ella amaba hablar, era una de sus cualidades. Aunque siempre terminaba regañada por Arthur para que se callara. Pero él ahora no estaba y su compañero asiático no era una persona con la que se pueda tener una larga y divertida charla por mas que esta lo tratara de hacer hablar, terminaba siempre con cortas y rápidas respuestas de parte de Hong Kong.

Estaba muy nerviosa y aburrida, por lo que puso sus brazos en la mesa y recostó su cabeza en ellos. A continuación ella, hizo un movimiento con su brazo golpeando la fila de papeles dejándolos caer sobre el suelo.

– AAAH! QUE IDIOTA! – grito la morocha tirándose en el suelo, para rápidamente recoger todos los documentos. – Lo siento mucho, soy una estúpida!.

Hong Kong dejo escapar un suspiro. No podía creer que su compañera sea tan tonta.

– Sabes Sese, vete si quieres a mirar la televisión – dijo eso mientras se agachaba a juntar los papeles.

– No! Espera déjame ayudarte, yo soy la que tengo que hacer esto – agarro los documentos que tenia el muchacho tratando de quitárselos. – yo también quiero ayudar!. – añadió la morena.

– Mas ayuda el que no estorba– Respondió jalando hacia tras los documentos.

– Si, pero es mi trabajo...– tiro con mas fuerza de ellos. – ¿Oye me estas llamando estorbo? – dijo mientras frunció el ceñó.

– ¡Suelta los rómperas! – alzando la voz ordenando a que los soltara

– ¡NO! – grito muy fuerte Sese.

La morocha no obedeció la petición del castaño. Jalo con mas fuerza los documentos haciendo que el asiático perdiese su equilibrio y cayera con todo su peso sobre la muchacha.

Ahora él se encontraba encima del cuerpo de ella. Las mejillas de Seychelles estaba rojas, similar a los de un tomate. Hong Kong por su parte se quedo en silencio observando el rostro colorado de su compañera. También estaba inmóvil, su pecho empezó a sentir los latidos fuertes de parte de la niña. La situación era realmente muy incomoda. De repente sus ojos miraron los de la morena que no pararon de observarlos con mucho pudor.

Ella era preciosa, tenia un rostro angelical. Sus ojos eran de un color café, su pelo negro azabache y liso que tenia un aroma a frutas. Y su cuerpo, parecía tallado a mano. Muchos deseaban poseer a la morena. Islandia y Francia eran sus pretendientes principales. Él en ese momento quedo impactado ante tanta hermosura, ella era encantadora, aunque tuvieses un carácter infantil y fuerte. Ella lo atraía aun así. Él se dio cuenta en ese instante de la gran chica que tenia delante sus ojos.

–Sese…– dijo con una voz muy suave. – Nunca, te he prestado atención, ni tampoco te he observado detenidamente, pero… – con su mano derecha acaricio delicadamente el rostro de la niña. Ante esta reacción ella se puso mucho mas colorada, su cuerpo empezó a temblar. – …Eres muy hermosa – dichas estas palabras él muchacho bajo su cabeza para besar los labios de esta. Seychelles por su parte, no sabia que hacer, sentía como sus labios eran tocados por los de chico. Ella pudo percibir como Hong Kong con sus labios abrió los suyos, dejando entrar la lengua del chico en su boca. Ella corrió su rostro hacia un costado tratando de esconder su boca del asiático.

– ¿Q-qué estas haciendo? – pregunto ella enojada, mientras tenia sus labios cubiertos con sus manos. – ¡Me robaste mi primer beso! ¡yo quería que Arthur sea el primero en besarme! – dejo caer unas lagrimas de sus ojos muy disgustada. Lo miro con rencor y comenzó a golpear los hombros del asiático.

– Deja de golpearme. – dijo mientras tomo fuerte de las muñecas de la chica, colocandolas alrededor de la cabeza de ella. – Me alegra haber sido yo el primero en robarte tu primer beso y no ese imbécil.

Nuevamente volvió a besar los labios de la morena. Para luego recorrer con tu boca, el cuello de la joven. – P-para por favor Hong Kong. – él desistió y continuo dando pequeños besos en el delicado cuello de la chica. Seychelles a pesar de que su conciencia le decía que no, su cuerpo estaba dispuesto a experimentar lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Él luego, dejo de besarla y detuvo su mirada en ella. Esta estaba con sus ojos bien cerrados y sus mejillas estaban muy enrojecidas. Después el asiático se reincorporo para luego ponerse de pie, tomar los documentos del suelo y ponerlos en el escritorio para volver a reacomodarlos.

–¡O-oye espera! – ella también se puso de pie, mientras se acomodaba su vestido. – ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto ella muy enfadada mirándolo muy seriamente a la cara.

– Se me apeteció hacerlo– dijo esto mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa. – Vas a ser mía Sese– dicho esto, él volvió a concentrarse en los documentos.

– ¿Na-nani? – estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que acabo de oír. Acaso ¿Hong Kong estaba interesado en ella?, no podía ser cierto. No podría ser verdad. – Tu estas queriendo decir que gustas de mi?...o-oye dime la verdad que me estas jugando una broma por halloween.

– Es halloween, no el día de los inocentes…– respondió manteniendo su mirada en los papeles. – Tu me gustas Sese, por que crees que te estoy ayudando? – el joven le dio una dulce y tierna sonrisa. Ella no veía a menudo sonreír a Hong Kong, mas bien casi nunca. Las únicas ocasiones en las que se veía disfrutar al asiático era haciéndole una maldad a Arthur. Pero esa sonrisa le llego a impactar.

– Hong Kong…– dijo ella mientras dio unos pasos para ponerse en frente de él. – ¿En serio te gusto? – sus manos tomaron del borde de su vestido, jugueteando con la costura. Ella estaba muy nerviosa y sus mejillas estaban nuevamente encendidas de un color rojo.

Pero el guardo silencio esta vez. Solo asintió con la cabeza. Sese sonrío ampliamente. No podía creerlo.

Ella siempre pensó que Hong Kong estaba enamorado de Taiwan y que nunca se fijaría en una chica como ella. También lo veía muy atractivo, su carácter carente de emociones y serio la atraían un poco a ella. Pero como lo veía un chico muy distante nunca se imagino fijarse en él, hasta ese momento.

Ella poso su mano sobre la del asiático y lo sujeto con fuerza.

– Futuro marido– dijo mientras dejo escapar una risilla.

Ante esto Hong Kong abrió grande los ojos sorprendiéndose del comentario. Pero luego le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

– No lo creo…– dejo escapar una risilla, pero Seychelles no le causo gracia en absoluto.

Él muchacho se puso de pie para quedar frente a ella. Tomo de su rostro con ambas manos y la beso. Sese inexperta en estos casos, solo coloco sus manos en el pecho del joven.

Luego su beso se vio interrumpido cuando se escucho un fuerte golpe y grito que provenían del living. Ambos rompieron el beso para apresurarse a correr hacia el lugar. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con América que estaba recostado todo sucio con carbón, bajo la chimenea.

– América-san se encuentra bien? – corrió Sese hacia él para ayudarlo.

– Mi entrada como Papá Noel no funciono..auch.. –respondió mientras se levantaba con dificultad del suelo.

– Es Halloween, no Navidad– comento Hong Kong con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Al instante entro el pequeño Sealand con su canasta llenas de dulces, y con un par de bolsas mas llenas de caramelos. Tras él venia Arthur hecho una antorcha de furia.

– ¡DE VUELVEME MIS DULCES PEQUEÑO MOCOSO! – cuando casi logra atrapar al niño, este se encierra en una habitación. –¡ARRGG! ABREEEE! – golpeo con mucha fuerza la puerta.

– Oye Inglaterra deja de comportarte como un niño– dijo China trayendo consigo unas bolsas. – Toma Sese – le acerca a ella una bolsa de dulces. – Te lo mereces por tu duro trabajo.

– Ah, muchas gracias China-san – ella tomo muy feliz de la bolsa. Hong Kong la observo con fastidio, ya que ella no hizo nada.

– De nada, pero no te lo doy para ti sola– respondió con una sonrisa – Es también para Hong Kong.

– Claro – respondió muy alegre Sese mirando con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas a Hong Kong.

Luego de que América y China se marcharan. Arthur y el pequeño Sealand se fueron a dormir.

Sese y Hong Kong estaba sentado en el sofá comiendo los dulces. Luego la morocha pudo sentir los labios de chico besando su mejilla.

– O-oye…– poso su mano sobre esta, mirando con asombro al asiático,

Él por su parte solo tomo una barra de chocolate llevándola a su boca.

Ese día 31 de octubre era el comienzo de un romance entre una pareja que nadie jamás imaginaba. Después de todo no era tan malo pasar ese día en casa trabajando.

 **Al otro día…**

–¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?! – Inglaterra observaba el desorden que había en su oficina. Todos sus documentos estaban dispersos por el suelo. – ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ?! – corrió rápidamente hacia un cuarto donde había cámaras de seguridad. Luego de buscar la cinta del día de ayer, todo su cuerpo quedo inmóvil y de color blanco al ver el vídeo de lo que había sucedido entre Sese y Hong Kong.

– ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – tras esos gritos, Arthur consiguió despertar a todo el vecindario.

Después de todo Arthur también estaba enamorado de Sese.

* * *

 _Espero que les allá gustado el fic. Es un poco largo, hace varios años que lo tengo archivado en mi computadora y nunca lo publique ... Me gusta demasiado el SeyKong... aunque ya paso bastante tiempo igual lo subo! x3 Espero que les sea de su agrado._


End file.
